Darkest Secret 2
by Bloodyjesus
Summary: Jade passes away because a rare disease and Beck it's really affected about it. A few time after Jade's death Beck recieves a letter from his dead girlfriend, which says she's waiting for him in certan town... It involves some sort of Bade and some other pairing depending on the path you decide to follow ;). Silent Hill and Victorious crossover.
1. Prologue: Raven, Fly Away

**BEFORE READING THIS THERE'S SOME THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW:**

**THIS IS MY SECOND SILENT HILL AND VICTORIOUS CROSSOVER, BUT THIS ISN'T A DIRECT SEQUEL OF THE FIRST ONE, IT'S A COMPLETLY DIFFERENT AND INDEPENDENT STORY JUST LIKE THE SECOND SILENT HILL GAME (WHICH HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FIRST ONE BUT IT'S STILL PRETTY AMAZING) SO THE EVENTS OF "DARKEST SECRET" STORY NEVER HAPPENED ON THIS 'UNIVERSE'**

**ANOTHER THING THAT I WOULD TRY TO DO IN THIS STORY IS TO GIVE IT SEVERAL POSSIBLE ENDINGS (JUST LIKE IN THE GAME) BY THROWING SOME HINTS DURING THE MOST OF THE CHAPTERS, THEY'RE SIMPLE AND SMALL PHRASES BUT YOU'LL GET SURPRISED OF HOW MUCH A SIMPLE PHRASE CAN CHANGE THE ENDING.**

**AND OBVIOUSLY, I DON'T OWN EITHER VICTORIOUS, SILENT HILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, THOSE BELONG TO NICKELODEON, DAN AND KONAMI**

**WITH THAT BEING SET, ENJOY THE PROLOGUE :)**

_**Prologue: Raven, Fly Away**_

"Mr. Oliver" said a man's voice in the far, Beck startled and woke up, he felt asleep in the waiting room again, that was very common lately since he was taking care of Jade, who has been fighting a very uncommon disease, for some reason, Beck felt like if he went to sleep a few minutes ago, but he was extremly tired so he just ignored it.

"I'm sorry" he apologized yawning "What is it Doctor?"

The man didn't answered right away, he looked kind of worried and gave Beck a dreadful sight, which made Beck feel uneasy and really nervous.

"Well..." said the doctor with caution "I'm very sorry to tell you this but... Last night... Miss West..."

"No" answered Beck simply, knowing the rest of the phrase "No, there must be some sort of... mistake"

"Unfortunately there's no mistake Mr. Oliver" Said the doctor slowly "Last night at 3:00 am, Miss Jade West passed away..."

"NO!" screamed him in panic "SHE CANNOT BE DEAD! SHE'VE BEEN FIGHTING THIS DAMN DISEASE DURING 3 FUCKING YEARS! SHE COULDN'T LOOSE ALL THAT IN ONE NIGHT!"

"I know this is hard" said the doctor calmly "But we've confirmed..."

"WHAT?!" asked him loudly "ACCORDING TO YOU, WHAT _KILLED_ JADE?!"

"Her lungs stopped working" said the doctor "We don't know why, it was so sudden... but when we tried to do something it was too late..."

"Show me her body" said Beck still unconvinced, he knew Jade, she couldn't gave up just like that, the doctors were wrong, she surely was asleep, or by that point, sitting on her bed and asking for breakfast with her usual frown.

"I don't think you should watch the body" said the doctor stunned by Beck's request "You're too altered to..."

"I WON'T BELIEVE JADE WEST'S DEAD UNTIL I SEE HER BODY!" screamed the boy in anger, why do the doctors were lying to him?! that was a very sick joke in his opinion.

"Okay" said the Doctor sighing resigned "Follow me"

Beck stood up and followed the man, ignoring the people pointing at him and whispering, he didn't care what they thought of him, he was sure he'll find Jade sitting on his bed and complaining of how boring was to spend all day there as usual and asking for something to eat, But the man didn't took Beck towards Jade's Room, instead of that they took the elevator and he went to the last floor.

The hallways there where pretty much empty and then the doctor took Beck into the last room he wanted to enter: The Morge

The doctor opened the door carefully, it was pretty cold and a little bit dark inside of the room, the doctor walked towards an iron drawer labeled with the number '312' and he opened it, a femenine silhouette was under a white blanket

"Before i keep going" said the doctor with his hand on the blanket, ready to remove it "I have to warn you that this may be disturbing and..."

"Show me Jade's dead body or i won't believe she's dead!" said Beck with trembling voice, once there, he wasn't sure anymore about anything, all he could hope was that it was another girl under the blanket, that the doctors made a mistake and they gave Jade's name to another girl.

"Very well then" sighed the man and he slowly removed the blanket, Beck felt like if something broke inside him, he didn't wanted to believe it, but there was no doubt it was Jade's Body, her pale face was even paler and her lips had a slight blue tone, her long and black hair was spreaded like a curtain and she had a peaceful expression on her face, she looked almost like if she was asleep, but there was no doubt she wasn't...

"I'm very sorry Mr. Oliver" said the doctor whispering while Beck was crying over Jade's dead body, he couldn't believe it, he didn't wanted to believe it, Jade, the same brave and fearless Jade that always got what she wanted, the same that fought the disease valiantly during 3 long and hard years was finally defeated, and the body in front of him was the only remain left of her.

The doctor covered the body and closed the drawer and Beck just crumbled, knowing that the next time he saw that body again would be in her funeral, and the very last one in his life...

"I'll call someone to get her ready for her funeral" said the doctor carefully, but Beck sprang up from the ground, cleaning the tears from his brown eyes

"No..." said him suprisingly calmed "I'll... I'll take her to..." said him and forced his eyes to not emit more tears, but at the cost of stopping talking

"I'll call the nurses to move the corp..." started the doctor

"Please don't say that word" asked Beck still suprisingly calmed

"Okay" said the doctor with a smile "i'll call the nurses to take _Jade_ to an ambulance and..."

"Take her to my car" said Beck simply

"But Mr. Oliver...!" said the man stunned

"Please just do it" said him without any emotion "It'll be the last time i'll have to say... good bye" a tear scaped from his right eye, the doctor looked at him with a mix of pity and sadness.

"I'll give the order" said the man sighing "And i'll call the police so they know you'll carry... _her_"

Beck agreed and they both left the room without saying a word and without Beck looking back...

**I THINK I MUST SAY THIS NOW THAT YOU'VE READ THE PROLOGUE: I WAS GOING TO MAKE THIS A JORI, BUT THERE'S ONE BIG AND IMPORTANT REASON I DIDN'T DO IT THAT WAY AND TURNED INTO A SOME SORT OF BADE INSTEAD, WHEN I GET TO CERTAIN CHAPTER I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHY I DID THIS INSTEAD OF KEEPING MY FAVORITE PAIRING.**

**NOW YOU KNOW THE BEGGINING OF THIS STORY, I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE FEEDBACK (PLEASE FOCUS ON THE STORY, BECAUSE I KNOW I MAY HAVE SOME GRAMMATICAL/STRUCTURAL MISTAKES), I WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LOVED OR YOU HATED IT, IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING OR JUST FORGET ABOUT IT, PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKED IT... OR NOT, BUT I HOPE YOU DID ENJOYED IT :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Letter From A Silent Heaven

_***DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS OR SILENT HILL OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO DAN, NICKELODEON AND KONAMI.**_

**BTW, I WON'T BE UPDATING THE STORY THIS FRECUENTLY, I JUST WANTED YOU TO HAVE A GENERAL IDEA OF THE PLOT WITH THE PROLOGUE AND THIS FIRST CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D**

_**Chapert 1: Letter From A Silent Heaven**_

Beck didn't had an idea of how much time passed since Jade's death, it was like if after getting out of the dark and cold morgue, his brain stopped saving his memories, he didn't even remembered taking Jade's body on the backseat of his car, or the girl's funeral afterwards, he was pretty sure that happened, but he just didn't wanted to remember that, because thinking about the girl still got him really depressed and sad.

After Jade's funeral, Beck became extremly lonely, he didn't wanted to talk to anyone, to see anyone, he just was there, like an empty shell walking around without any will for living, the main reason he wasn't dead yet was because his friends were still worried about him and tried to keep him alive, they even forced him to eat at some point.

As usual he arrived home from school and he was heading directly to his bedroom to go to sleep even when it was barely 4 pm. for him, every day without Jade was a torture and all he wanted was to end it as fast as possible, so he spent the most of his free time sleeping, trying to ignore the reality, immerse in his pain-free world of dreams, dreams where Jade was still with him, where she was happy, healthy, alive...

But lately, not even his dreams made him feel better, because the dreams quickly turned into nightmares of Jade writhing in pain and screaming in a dark, creaky room, making him wake up right away.

"Great" said him angry "now i won't even be able to sleep" said him standing up and putting his hands on his pockets (he didn't even bothered to change his clothes before going to sleep) and he felt something inside, something he was sure it wasn't there before he went to sleep, he took it out, it was a letter with his name written on the front part, his heart jumped violently when he recognized Jade's handwriting, but that wasn't possible, she was dead since he didn't knew when! How could she write a letter?! Maybe that meanth...?

He quickly opened the envelope as careful as possible, not wanting to ruin his name written by Jade's hand, he took the paper inside the envelope and quickly unfolded it, reading the content of the letter from Jade, it was pretty short, but he cryed at discovering a letter that appearently was written by his dead girlfriend, meaning she could still be alive, there was no other explanation, and the letter's content, even when it wasn't that much, made him think that was highly possible:

_"In my restless dreams,_  
_i see that town._

_Silent Hill._

_You promised me you'd take me there again some day, but you never did._

_Well, I'm alone there now... In our 'Special Place'... Waiting for you..."_

_ -Jade_

"Silent Hill..." said Beck for himself, he remembered that town, they went on vacation once and there was where Jade caught that dreadful disease, he indeed promised her he'd take her there since they had a really good time there, but because of her disease, that was never possible, besides, Beck hated that town after he knew his girlfriend would die because of the virus she got there.

That letter was really intriguing, he was extremly glad of finding out that Jade was indeed alive, and that she was waiting for him in the town he loathed, but... How did she got there in the first place?, besides, he didn't got the last part... what did she meanth with 'special place'? the whole town was their special place, their scape from L.A.'s noisy life...

"Focus, Beck!" said him slapping his own cheek "The point's that she's alive!, it doesn't matter if i have to search house by house, i'll find her and bring her back!"

And Loosing no time, he got on his car and started traveling towards the town of Silent Hill, not even packing, and forgeting the fact that Jade's body once was in his backseat (he didn't used his car since he carried Jade's body).

He didn't stopped for anything but buying a map of the town and fill his car with gas, he kept driving and driving for 4 days straight without eating, without sleeping, all he wanted was to arrive to Silent Hill as fast as possible, sometimes he looked to the backseat and he could swear he saw Jade's body lying there, but he thought it was because he had been awake for 5 days without resting a little bit, but for some reason he didn't feel tired,  
it was like if that small letter he got from Jade started a flame inside his chest, a flame that would never run out, and that was what kept him driving, it was his last hope of seeing Jade again or loose her forever, either way, he wanted to finish that once and for all.

Finally after all those days, he saw the sign indicating that Silent hill was only 5 miles away, nothing would stop him now, nothing except...

"You gotta be kidding me!" said him in anger, the tunel to Silent Hill was completly blocked by a solid brick wall, next to it there was a lakeside building, consisting of a restroom and a parking pad, he first raged, but then he looked at his map, Acording to it, he was in the observation deck, which was considered part of Silent Hill, so, technically he was in the town already.

Looking at the map, he realized there was another route to enter the city by walking through the 'Toluca Cementery' and walk straight to get into the town, he got off the car taking only the map and went into the restrooms to wash his face, he stared at his reflection for a few moments, his face looked extremely tired even when he didn't felt that way, he walked out the building and stared at the lake in the far, thinking on what did Jade meanth by 'Special Place', reading the letter again, and watching a picture of the girl he carried in his wallet,  
it was one of the few pictures where she smiled with genuine happiness and not using her more common sarcastic smile, the background of the image was the same lake he was watching and an idea came into his mind.

"I got a letter..." said Beck for himself "the signature on it said Jade, my girlfriend's name, but that wasn't possible, that's what i keep telling to myself, a dead person can't write a letter.  
Jade died of that damn disease a few time ago, so then... why am i looking for her?... maybe because my life turned into a living hell since i lost her, she was my everything, without her i didn't wanted to eat, i didn't wanted to sleep, i didn't wanted to live...  
All i wanted was to either end with this pain, or to be with her once again.  
I still don't want to believe she's gone, and maybe that wish may be true, maybe my will for recovering her was strong enough to bring her back?"

he spent a few mintues in silence, staring at the lake and looking at the sky as an unatural fog started forming around him

"Our 'special place'..." said him thoughtfull "what could she mean?... This whole town was our special place!, Does she mean the park on the lake?, We spent the whole day there, just the two of us, staring at the water...  
Could Jade really be here?... is she really alive?, waiting for me?..."

With that tought on his head, He then went towards his car and closed the door, Jade's body was there again, but he closed his eyes shut, forcing himself to think she'll be gone, and indeed, when he opened his eyes, she was gone again, fact that made him sigh relieved, because now he was sure that was just an illusion from his mind, then he unfolded his map and located the 'Rosewater park' on it.

He started his way towards the park, walking through a path in the woods, since the main road was blocked by a brick wall, but that wasn't going to stop him from arriving to Silent hill, he needed to reach the town, hoping to find her and end this suffering once and for all, or loosing her permanently, along with his already damaged will for living, if she isn't there, that would be all for him too...

With each step he took, the fog got thicker and thicker, to the point it was almost impossible to see through it, he kept walking until he found an iron gate, according to Beck's map, the gate was the entrance to the 'Toluca Cementery' which leaded to the town after a few minutes of walking.

"Techincally i'm in Silent Hill now" said him as he opened the door, which made a horrifying screech, he took a deep breath and walked in, the door behind him was devoured by the fog, giving the impression of being trapped, but now that he thought about it, he didn't wanted to go back, unless Jade was with him

"Jade..." said him looking at the thick wall of fog which once was the iron gate "please be there..."

**OKAY, THIS IS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER, I HOPE THAT, ALONG WITH THE PROLOGUE, YOU GOT ENOUGH MATERIAL TO GIVE A CRITIC OF THIS STORY, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, AS SOON AS I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKED OR NOT LIKED IT I'LL START UPLOADING MORE CHAPTERS.**

**I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY SO FAR :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Shadows in the Mist

**FIRST OF ALL THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS STORY, I HAVE SOME POSSITIVE FEEDBACK SO FAR, I REALLY HOPE YOU KEEP ENJOYING THIS.**

**NOW, IN THIS CHAPTER, WE BEGIN WITH THE HINTS FOR DIFFERENT ENDINGS, THERE'S A HINT BOX AT THE END OF THE DOCUMENT AND A MARKED PART IN THE CHAPTER (YOU'LL RECOGNIZE IT RIGHT AWAY XD) WHERE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PICK ONE OF THE DIFFERENT POSSIBLE HINTS , LIKE I SAID IN THE PROLOGUE, THEY ARE SMALL PHRASES, BUT DEPENDING ON WHICH ONE YOU CHOOSE, THE STORY WOULD END DIFFERENT (I'M WRITING 4 POSSIBLE ENDINGS), BE SURE TO PICK ONE HINT AND FOLLOW THAT SAME HINT IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS (TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS TOO :D I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED THIS STYLE ;) )**

**NOW THAT EVERYTHING'S SET, ENJOY THE CHAPTER**

_**Chapter 2: Shadows in the Mist**_

Beck walked further inside the Graveyard, judging by the tombstones and the little chapel in the far, it was extremly old, some of the tombs where cracked and the names in some others were impossible to read.  
The rock in both the tombstones and the chapel was eroded and covered with silt, the floor by the other hand was covered by a carpet of leaves, some greener than other but most were withered and a small pond of surprisingly clear water was in one of the corners of the ancient graveyard.

Beck realized that someone was moving between the old tombstones, at first he thought about Jade, but then realized that a cementery wasn't a good place to be called a 'special place', then he got stunned and a little scared, he walked cautionously towards the shadow moving between the graves, prepared to either hit that thing or run away, but as he got closer, he found out it was a girl, she squated in front of each tombstone to read the name and then nodded, she appearently was looking for someone buried in that cementery.

Beck thought it could be dangerous to keep his way blindly with that sudden mist, so he got close to the girl, just to make sure he was following the right way

"Excuse me, i..." but Beck couldn't finish the sentence, the girl gasped terrified

"I, I'm sorry... I... I" said her with a panic tone on her voice "...I was just..."

"No, it's okay" said Beck trying to calm her down "I didn't meanth to scare you, i'm kind of lost" said him looking at the girl, she was like 18 or 19, not older than 20, she had shoulder-lenght very dark brown hair and eyes, she was wearing a beige sweater which reached to her waist; the sweater had a loose turtle neck. She had reddish-brown jeans and her shoes were dark blue.

"...Lost?" asked her like if that wasn't possible

"Yeah" answered him "I'm looking for Silent Hill, Is this the right way?"

"Um... Yeah," said her more calmed "It's hard to see with this mist, but there's only the one route, you can't miss it"

"Thanks" said Beck starting walking again

"But..." said her

"Yes?" asked him turning around

"I think you'd better stay away" said her with shaky voice, Beck didn't answered, so she kept going "This... uh... this town, there's something wrong with it" said her nervous at Beck's stare "It's kinda hard to explain but..."

"Is it dangerous?" asked Beck simply

"Maybe" said her looking around and then she talked almost whispering "And is not just the mist either. It's..."

"Okay, i got it" Beck interrupted "I'll be careful"

"I'm not Lying!" said her almost offensed

"No, I believe you" said him with a bitter smile "It's just... I guess i really don't care if it's dangerous or not, i'm going to the town either way"

"But why?!" asked the girl intrigued

"I'm looking for... Someone" said him simply

"Wh... who... who is it?" insisted her

"Someone... very important to me" answered the boy a little annoyed and holding the tears "i'd do anything if i could be with her again"

"Me too" said the girl with a different tone "I'm looking for my mama... I mean my mother!" she corrected quickly "it's been so long since i've seen her" added the girl looking at the gray sky

She walked a few steps away silently

"I thought my father and brother were here" said her pointing the tombstones "But i can't find them either..." then she waved her head "I'm sorry" said her bitterly "this is not your problem"

"No" said Beck, who totally understood what it felt to loose someone you loved "I... I hope you find them"

"Yeah, you too" said her

"Well..." said Beck and started walking away "Good luck"

"Same for you" said her without paying too much attention as Beck left the girl squating in front of each grave, looking for her family, he would've helped her, but he had his own person to find.

Beck crossed the graveyard and went through another iron gate in the opposite side, he kept following the way during a few minutes, soon he left the woods behind as he found himself on a highway, that, according to his map, would take him directly to the streets of Silent Hill.

***E1**  
***E2  
*E3**  
***E4**

The trees around him eventually were replaced by houses and the soil under him was replaced by concrete, finally he was in the town main streets, everything looked abandoned, all the stores were closed, and there was no people or even cars on the streets.  
He remembered Silent Hill as a peaceful town, but it was just deserted now.

Waving his head to try to focus, Beck unfolded his map, he was about to check it to find the fastest route towards the park when the sound of footsteps made him startle, he quickly turned around looking for the person who was producing the sound,  
he managed to see yet another shadow walking numbly in the mist.

"Jade?!" he screamed excited and hopeful, but the shadow didn't stopped, it just kept walking, Beck decided to follow it to find out if it was actually Jade or someone else.

Beck walked a pair of blocks through the deserted town and then he found something that made him stop: A big stain of blood (that looked fresh) was on the concrete, it seemed like if someone was dragging a big bag with something bloody inside and the track kept going  
down the street.

Decided to find out who was the one walking in the mist (and a little worried he or she was wounded), Beck followed the track of blood until he arrived to a dark tunnel with an old and creaky wooden fence, as he got closer, he could listen static, coming from a little  
pocket radio behind the fence, the track of blood ended there and someone was moving a few inches from the radio.

"Hello?" said Beck "Jade?, is that you?" nobody answered, but he could see the person moving in front of what looked disturbingly similar to a dead body.

Beck crossed the fence and went into the dark tunnel, the Lying figure was squating in front of the dead body (it was real, sadly), at first Beck thought of the girl in the cementery, but it was impossible she arrived there before him, as he got closer he realized that  
it wasn't even a human, it had humanoid figure, but it looked like a body trapped into some sort of straightjacket made with a corrupted and decaying brown flesh with stains of blood, which covered the body from head to toes, it slowly stood up, making a high-pitched  
wailing noise that sounded like the scraping of metal, it slowly walked towards the boy, twitching every often, Beck was stunned, he just walked back towards the fence, trying to take it down as the monster approaced him, he pulled the fence with all his strenght  
but only a small wooden plank with a rusty nail on the tip came off, the figure's chest opened vertically and it fired a nasty black goo at the boy, as it touched his clothes, they started to smoke, the monste fired acid at him.  
Throwing his jacket on the floor to avoid getting burned, he wielded the wooden plan and started hitting the monster until it went down, he thought it was over, but the monster started crawling around while wailing without stopping and leaving a track of black liquid behind,  
the sight of it was pretty disturbing and terrifying, but Beck didn't stop hitting the creature until stopped moving, as soon as the creature was dead, the radio stopped sounding.

"Is it dead?!" said him breathing harshly but without putting the wooden plank away "What the hell is it?!" he took the small radio and found a key underneath it, it had a small label which read: Woodside Apartment.

He tried to turn on the radio, but only static could be listened... for a few seconds, then a blurry voice could be listened:

"_Be...I'm...re...Come to...spe...Be...wh...k...Bec.._."

"I think's broken" said him resigned "But it detected that creature, so i'll better keep it, it could come in handy, and this too" said him looking at the wooden plank, then he unfolded his map again, thinking that it wasn't a vey good beggining for his search for Jade,  
actually he was a little mad at himself because he wasted precious time killing that creature, time that he could use to find her.

"No more distractions!" said him firmly, walking towards the main streets of the town again, but that wasn't going to be so easy, because now the streets were plagued with those creatures Beck nicknamed "Lying Figures"...

_**-Hints-**_

***E1**_: With his hands on his pockets, he could feel the letter from Jade and the photo of the girl, but he decided he wouldn't watch them again, not until he was sure Jade was alive again, the picture and the letter made him feel uneasy and he needed all his focus to be able to find the girl..._

***E2**_: He Couldn't stop looking at the letter and the photo of Jade every often, he wasn't sure why he kept doing that because he felt a little sad everytime he did, but he needed to see her, he needed to read her letter, he needed to believe she was alive..._

***E3**_: The girls warnings were spinning in his head and suddenly a weird thought assaulted Beck's mind: If the town was so dangerous as the girl said... was it really worthy to risk his life for Jade? he waved his head to snap out, of course it was worthy..._

***E4**_: Looking everything around him, Beck thought nothing of that made sense, How did Jade reached to Silent Hill on the first place?, Why he couldn't Remember anything about Jade's funeral or disease?, Why he couldn't remember their vacation in the town of Silent Hill, and why the mention of that_  
_town made him shiver...?_

******HAPPY LATE HOLLYDAYS BTW xD AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND THE HINT STUFF :), I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THE FEEDBACK :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Woodside Chronicles

**NEW YEAR, NEW CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD TIME IN THE NEW YEAR CELEBRATIONS.**

**ABOUT THE CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT :D AND REMEMBER TO FOLLOW ONLY THE HINT YOU CHOSE IN THE LAST CHAPTER, DO NOT CHEAT ;)**

**WITHOUT FURTHER DO, HERE'S THE CHAPTER. **

_**Chapter 3: Woodside Chronicles**_

Beck was really worried, annoyed and angry, he spent hours and hours wandering around the lonely town, after defeating the first Lying figure he walked directly towards the nearest way to the Rosewather park, but it was blocked by a brick wall as well.  
After kicking it with rage (and hurting his feet in the process) he took a different way, rushing between at least 20 lying figures and killing a pair of gigantic bugs, he screamed in frustration when he found out it was blocked too.  
No matter which way he took, the ways that leaded directly to the park were blocked by solid, unbreakable brick wall and surrounded by swarming monsters.  
Desperate, he started to knock the doors and ring the bells, but nobody answered no matter how much he tried, he even tried to take down the doors and bust inside the houses, but it was like if it was sealed from insinde.

Beck didn't knew how much time passed since he left his car, even the time seemed to act different in that twisted town, he was pretty sure that it should be night by then, but by the other hand he was grateful it wasn't, he really doubted the lamps on the streets would work, and the darkness, combined with the mist and the swarming monsters would make that town twice as dangerous and annoying than it was already.

Frustrated, he entered a store which had the door wide open and hid behind it just in case, then he unfolded the map and started to look all over the possible ways to reach that park, alleways, main streets, everything was blocked, he roared in anger, but he didn't gave up, he kept looking all over the map and then he saw a known name: Woodside Apartments... He found a key back in the same tunnel where he found that radio (which started sounding whenever a monster was nerby, it was useful but the monsters where attraced to the static sounds) labeled with the same words, he took a closer look of the building in the map, and his eyes glowed in excitment when he found out that the buldings actually had a backdoor which leaded directly to the park by crossing the courtyard, that was his very last chance to get there, so he smiled and walked out directly towards the apartments, looking at the key like if it's life depended on it... and maybe it did.

After a while he arrived to the shady building and unlocked the main door right away, and then he rushed through the dark building and towards the door that leaded towards the courtyard, and he didn't surprised to find out they where closed shut, but a wooden door was easily breakable...  
He was about to kick the door, when he listened a metallic screech upstairs, maybe someone else was in that building?...

Beck went upstairs, the steps creacked under his feet like if the stairway would collapse at any moment, but his will to find Jade was strong enough to make him keep going no matter how difficult or dangerous it was.  
He wandered around the second floor, trying to open all the doors, but most of them (like everything in the town) were blocked.

"Finally!" he said when one of the doors opened, there was a weak light coming from inside the room, it was being produced by a small flashlight attached to the upper part of a mannequin body like a necklace, which for some reason was wearing Jade's favorite shirt and black jacket, Beck's heart jumped violently both because Jade's clothes meanth she indeed was there somewhere near, and because a mannequin-like monster was just behind Jade's clothes, it was like 2 pairs of mannequin legs fused togheter by the waist, it didn't had any head or arms and it flailed it's upper legs towards Beck, who took the flashlight and ran away, hoping with all his strenght that Jade wasn't in that room.

He kept wandering around, but since he found the first mannequin monster a lot more of them appeared in the narrow hallways, forcing him to make unbelievable things to avoid being trapped by them... until he found a gun and some recharges inside a black box on a room it was pretty illogical, but he wouldn't complain about it, that would help him a lot in that town, but he tried to avoid as much monsters as possible to save the bullets for hard situations.

As he walked around the hallways, he listened that metallic screech again, for some reason, the monsters flinched and ran away at that sound, which made Beck feel uneasy, but he had to know what was producing it so he kept walking towards it, the radio started to get static as he walked, that couldn't mean anything good, but he kept going, thinking that maybe it was Jade, but he wasn't sure anymore. The hallway from where the sound was coming was blocked by a small wall of bars, and Beck was for the first time grateful of it, because behind the bars there was a new monster, the worst monster he've seen: It was a man, twice as tall as a normal one, his skin was white, his muscular arms and chest where covered with dry blood stains, a dirty bloody drape covered his lower body, legs and feet, his head was covered by a massive acute triangle-shaped brownish red steel helmet, he was emanating an obscure, reddish aura.  
Beck froze for a moment, pointing at it with the gun, not sure if he should keep going, because the monster looked strong enough to take the bars down if it wanted, but the monster didn't moved at all, it was just there, standing, watching him...

For a few minutes both Beck and the Pyramid head monster stood still, looking at each other, until the monster walked back slowly and clumsly and lost in the darkness behind him. Beck was glad that the way was blocked that time and he walked away, heading towards the stairway to get out of there, but he managed to see a femenine figure entering the 3rd floor of the place and he obviously rushed towards it, following her from a proper distance, just in case it wasn't human.  
The figure went inside an appartmen room, and after thinking it a little, Beck decided to follow her, the room was pretty messy as everything in the building, but it was a little bigger than the others, since it had several doors (most of them blocked). There was a white wooden door that was half open, like if someone just went into that room, Beck walked slowly and silently towards it and opened, one of the walls of that room was gigantic mirror, and the girl he met in the cementery was laying the floor, she looked extremly sad and disturbed, she was holding a knife and she was staring at it thinkful, from what Beck could see, she was trying to commit suicide.

"Oh, it's you" said her without stop looking at the knife on her hand while looking at Beck through the mirror

"Yeah" said him very surprised about that "I'm Beck"

"Angela" answered her simply with resigned voice

"Angela, Ok" repeated Beck carefully "I don't know what are you planning, but there's always another way..."

"Really?" asked her unconvinced "But, you're the same as me... It's easier just to run, Besides, it's what we deserve"

"No! I'm not like you!" said Beck a little scared

"Are you afraid?" asked her with a really scary tone but then she changed it into her usual shaky tone "I, I'm sorry"

"It's okay" said Beck fondly, maybe she was loosing her head because of her lost family, he felt almost the same for Jade even when he didn't wanted to admit it "Did you find your mother?" asked him to keep her thought out of her suicide plans

"Not yet" said Angela "She's not anywhere"

"Did she live in this apartment building?" asked him

"I don't know" answered her simply

"So all you know is that she lived in this town?" asked Beck a little confused

"What did you say?" asked the girl and finally she stopped looking at the knife, she then sat down on the floor "How did you knew that?!" snapped her angry

"Well..." said Beck a little concerned since she was holding a knife and he didn't wanted to shoot at her "I just figured, cause this is where you're looking for her, how else would i know?!"

"Yeah" said her looking at the floor

"Am i right?" asked him suprised for the mood changes of the girl

"I'm so Tired..." answered Angela holding her head, that answer didn't made any sense for him, but at least the attention of the girl wasn't focused on the knife anymore

"So, why did you come to this town anyway?" asked Beck carefully

"I don't remember, I'm sorry" said her with that shaky voice again "Did you find the person you where looking for?"

"Not Yet" said Beck, maybe she saw her?... "Her name's Jade" said him showing Angela the picture of the girl "She's my girlfriend, have you seen her?"

"No, sorry" said her after staring at the pic for a few seconds

"It's okay" answered him a little dissapointed, but glad that the girl wasn't paying attention to the knife in her hands anymore "Anyways, she's dead, i don't know why i think she's here"

"She's dead?!" asked Angela confused

"Don't worry" said Beck simply "I'm not crazy... Least i don't think so"

"I've gotta find my mama" said the girl a little creeped out and standing up

"Should i go with you?" asked Beck as the girl started walking towards the door "This town's dangerous, now i know what you meant back in the cementery"

"I'll be okay by myself" said her nervous "Besides, i'd just slow you down"

"And what about that?" asked him pointing at the knife, Angela stared at it like if she didn't knew how did she got it

"Will you hold it for me?" asked her surprised

"Sure" said Beck, thinking that at least he convinced Angela to not to commit suicide "No problem"

"If i kept it, i'm not sure what i might do" said her, Beck raised his hand to take the knife, but suddenly she screamed in panic and pointed at Beck with the knife, he walked back a little suprised by the girl's reaction "I'm sorry!" said her crying "I've been bad!, please don't...!" then she threw the knife on the floor and she ran out of the room, leaving Beck totally confused...

***E1**  
***E2**  
***E4**

**-Hints-**

***E1**: Beck stared at the dropped knife for a few seconds, then he waved his head to snap out, he won't pick it because it made him feel a little uneasy and he needed to focus, so he just closed the door and barricaded it so Angela couldn't pick it back...

***E2**: Beck picked up the knife and stared at his own reflection on the blade, for some reason, holding it made him feel dreadful, a strong hoplessness and forsakenness feeling took over him at holding the weapon, it was intended to be used into a suicide, he considered that possibility too, when he lost Jade, but the letter gave him a small hope, even thought, he may finish like Angela if he didn't found Jade...

***E4**: Beck was stunned by the girl's sudden behavior, something wasn't right about all that, everything that was happening still didn't make any sense, but he didn't wanted to think about it because he would loose too much time, he just left the room, not caring for the knife or that Angela's fate...

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, THANKS FOR READING THIS STORY :D, LET ME KNOW WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THE HINTS STUFF AND THE STORY ITSELF SO FAR :D**


	5. Ch4: The Punisher and the Reminiscent

**OKAY, HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER :D, REMEMBER TO ONLY FOLLOW THE HINT YOU'VE PICKED FROM THE CHAPTER _'SHADOWS IN THE MIST'_, DO NOT CHEAT xD**

**NOW I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU, MY LAPTOP DIED A FEW DAYS AGO T.T SO I'LL MAYBE DELAY IN THE UPDATING OF THIS STORY, I HAVE MY PC BUT I HAVE TO SHARE IT WITH 4 PERSONS, SO I HAVE JUST A LITTLE TIME TO WRITE, HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND WITHOUT FURTHER DO, ENJOY THE CHAPTER :D**

_**Chapter 4: The Punisher and the Reminiscent**_

Beck left the apartment right away, he tried to find Angela but she was gone, it wasn't weird thought since he took 4 or 5 minutes before leaving, he still was a little freaked out by the girl's traits, she seemed really pertutbated by something.  
Waving his head, he decided to keep going on his original mission to go to the park and meet Jade (or not), but the stairway was blocked by at least 10 mannequin monsters, and with that pyramid headed monster around he would better save as much bullets as possible.

He instead started looking for an alternate way, an emergency staircase and he indeed found it. Beck sighed in relief when the door opened. He climbed down the dark metallic stairs, wondering if Angela actually made it out before the mannequins blocked the main stairway.

When he came out of the emergency door, he found out that he even crossed the closed door on the first floor, all he had to do is to cross the courtyard and a small hall and he would be in an alleyway which leaded to the park.  
He walked through the lonely and misty courtyard, igoring a pair of lying figures wandering around an empty pool and he rushed directly to the hall, expecting to get out of that buliding and finally arrive the park.  
The door that leaded to the back alley was actually an emergency exit, which again, Beck was grateful it wasn't blocked or locked, but that gratefulness evaporated right away after going inside, Beck froze for a second, inside the room there wasn't too much, only the door which leaded to his freedom, but it wasn't going to be so easy to get there, the pyramid head monster was standing there, holding the biggest knife that Beck never saw,  
it could cut a small car into half with no problem, and he didn't wanted to know what would happen to him if he got touched by that thing.

As soon as Beck entered the room, the monster roared with a metallic screech and started heading towards him, Beck tried to get out, thinking he could find a window to get out to the alleyway, but no matter how much he tried, the door won't budge. The monster slashed his gigantic knife, forcing Beck to jump away to avoid the hit, then he rushed towards the opposite door to try to get out, but it was locked as well, he was trapped with that monster.  
Knowing he didn't had any other chance, he took out his gun and started firing at the monster's chest (because there wasn't any other weak points), but even when the bullets pierced it's white skin and the blood started coming out, the monster kept walking sturdily, slashing once again at Beck, who barely avoided it and ran to the opposite side of the room, the monster was pretty slow, but Beck knew that one single hit of that gigantic knine would be more than enough to kill him.

The boy kept firing his weapon desperately, the Pyramid Head just kept walking like if nothing happened, it was about to slash again while it kept recieving the shots on it's chest, but suddenly it froze, Beck walked back and kept pointing it with the gun, then a small pond of water appeared in the middle of the room, the monster slowly walked towards it while Beck could listen sirens in the far, the Pyramid Head slowly sank into the pond, like if he was going down a stairway inside the water.  
When the monster sank completly the sirens stopped sounding and the pond dissapeared, Beck was still standing near the exit door, pointing at the place where the Pyramid Head dissapeared completly stunned, then a clicking sound made him startle, the door behind him slowly opened by itself, he sighed both relieved and excited and got out of the Woodside Apartments, the streets where still covered by the dense mist, but he didn't cared, all he had to do now was to follow that alleyway and he finally would arrive to the park, he would finally meet Jade...

The boy ran as fast as he could, he didn't took more than 3 minutes before he arrived to the park, he stopped for a second to read the stone carved sign that read _Rosewater Park_, smiling as he remembered the amazing day he spent with Jade there.  
Walking hastily, he went directly to the deepest part of the park: it was a small observation deck next to the lake, where Jade and him spent hours watching the lake.  
Beck's heart jumped violently as he saw someone standing by the lake, it was a female silhouette, a known female silhouette with long curly hair he could recognize anywhere, he couldn't believe it, she was actually there! He ran towards the silhouette, smiling and crying happy tears, his girlfriend, who according to the doctors died was there, standing in front of the lake, alive... he knew the doctors were wrong, Jade couldn't die just like that, by something so simple like a respiratory failure.

"Jade?!" said Beck happy yet completly stunned, but when he got a little closer and he was able to see between the mist he realized that girl wasn't Jade "No, you're... not..." said him dissapointed

"Do i look like your girlfriend?" asked the girl with a shy smile, even her voice sounded like Jade's

"Yes" said Beck slowly "My... deceased girlfriend actually... I can't believe it! you could be her twin!" he wasn't lying, the girl was an exact copy of Jade, except for the fact she had blazing red hair which was a little longer than Jade's, and she was wearing a dark red dress and matching heels,  
Jade would never use any clothes like those "Your face, your voice, just your hair and your clothes are different"

"My name is Ruby" said her with a shy smile "Do i look like a ghost to you?"

"No..." said Beck a little stunned

"Good" said the girl blushing "Cause i'm not, luckly i was able to find my way here avoiding all those horrible monsters" she shivered at the mention of the monsters

"You're definetly not Jade" added Beck, Jade would never be so shy and frail, actually, Jade would find those monsters more _interesting_ than terrifying

"I told you" said her with the same tone "I... I'm Ruby"

"Sorry" said Beck resigned, it looked like Jade wasn't there after all "I was confused" then he started walking towards the park exit

"Whe...Where are you going?!" said the girl with panic

"I'm looking for Jade" answered the boy a little annoyed "Have you seen her?"

"I... I thought you said she died" said Ruby with shaky voice and looking at the boy's face with confusion

"Oh, yeah, a while ago" said him simply "But i got a letter from her, she said she was waiting in our... _special place_"

"And that's here?" asked her with her bluish green eyes sparkling in a way Jade's eyes would never do "That's so romantic" added her with a dreamy tone "I'm sorry, i haven't seen her, but... Is this your only _special place_? "

Beck didn't answered right away, the girl was kind of right, that park wasn't the only 'special place' for them, it was just the nearest one, and after thinking for a little while he remembered the another special place...

"Well..." said him thoughtful "There's the hotel too i guess, the one on the lake. I wonder if it's still there"

"The Lakeview hotel?" asked Ruby happy to know about the subject "Yes it's still there, i understand you've picked that as your special place, the view of the lake from the highest rooms it's just beautiful, so sad that this mist's covering everything"

Beck started walking again, but then the pale hand of the girl stopped him

"If you want..." said her blushing "I can take you there"

"You're coming with me?" asked Beck a little surprised

"Oh" said Ruby a little dissapointed "If you don't want i... it's just that i'm all alone here, and those monsters... but if you want me to stay here..."

Beck didn't answered right away, he was struggling against a lot of feelings...

***E1**  
***E2**  
***E3**  
***E4**

"No, you can come" said Beck sighing after a while, he wasn't that cruel to leave her there just like that, besides the loneliness was driving him crazy and it would be nice to have some company, even her.

"Can I?!" asked her gasping in excitment and relief "Thank you so much! i was so scared!" and without any advice, she hugged him

"No problem" said him a little ashamed "I couldn't just leave you here"

The girl smiled and blushed, making Beck to think again that Jade would never act like that, then he started heading towards the new _special place,_ guided by the girl that looked exactly like Jade...

-**HINTS**-

***E1**: ...He couldn't deny the girl looked exactly like Jade, but there was one main thing about her: SHE WASN'T JADE, no matter how much she looked like her she wasn't the real thing, he was there for Jade, not for someone that looked like her, but he wasn't going to leave her there all alone...

***E2**: ...Actually the girl's prescence made Beck feel uneasy and sad, she was like a permanent reminiscent of his dead girlfriend, the girl's face made Beck actually suffer for Jade, yet again, he couldn't leave her there...

***E3**: ...He had to accept that he totally fell for that girl as soon as he watched her, maybe if he didn't found Jade he would have a new chance with her... No, he was there for Jade, he fought all the monsters to be with her, he made that crazy trip to that town to find Jade, But if he didn't... Maybe Ruby... he waved his head...

***E4**: ...For some reason, he thought that Ruby actually was like a mix of Jade's body and Cat's traits and hair color, and both girls were related to Silent Hill somehow, but there was no time to stop thinking about it, he must keep going on Jade's search...

**I HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR, WHICH HINT'VE YOU PICKED? I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW THAT XD.**

**THANKS FOR READING :D AND SORRY ABOUT THE POSSIBLE DELAY ISSUE**


	6. Chapter 5: Highway To Brookheaven

**SORRY FOR THE LATER UPLOAD :P I GOT MY LAPTOP BACK ONE DAY AFTER I PLANNED, ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :D, REMEMBER TO FOLLOW THE HITS, AND FOR THOSE WHO PICKED THE ****_'E3'_**** HINTS, THIS CHAPTER HAS 2 HINTS FOR THAT INSTEAD OF ONE xD, BESIDES, FROM THIS CHAPTER ON, SOME OF THE HINTS CHANGES FROM SIMPLE FRASES TO ENTIRE CONVERSATIONS OR A GOOD CHUNK OF A PARAGRAPH.**

**A LITTLE TIP WHEN READING THIS (YOU CAN IGNORE IT IF YOU WANT, IT'S JUST A TIP): TRY LISTENING THE SONG CALLED "****_PROMISE (REPRISE)_****" WHICH IS FROM THE ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK OF THE 2ND GAME, IT PRETTY MUCH FITS WITH ALMOST THE ENTIRE EVENTS OF THE STORY REALLY NICELY, EXCEPT MAYBE THE MONSTER FIGHTS, BUT YOU CAN TRY WITH THE SONG "****_RED PYRAMIDS_****" FOR THOSE MOMENTS (IT'S FROM THE GAME SOUNDTRACK TOO), LIKE I SAID YOU CAN COMPLETLY IGNORE THIS, I JUST FOUND IT PRETTY AMUSING, IT'S UP TO YOU IF YOU DO IT OR NOT, AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER DO, ENJOY THE CHAPTER :D**

_**Chapter 5: Highway To Brookheaven**_

Beck was heading towards the Lakeview Hotel, guided by Ruby, that mysterious girl who looked exactly like Jade.

"I... I have to confess something" said her without stopping "It is pretty simple to reach that hotel, you only need to follow this street straight and you will be ther in no time, i... i just didn't wanted to be alone anymore, i hope you don't mind it..."

"It's allright" said Beck and he couldn't stop smiling "It's nice to have some company besides of that crazy Angela girl" Ruby blushed and smiled

"I'm so glad you're not mad at me" said her sighing relieved.

They kept walking in silence for at least 40 minutes, More than once, Beck catched Ruby staring at him with a dreamy expression and her bluish green eyes sparkling, but as soon as Beck looked at her, she blushed and turned away, a pair of times, she opened her mouth to say something before turning around, but she negated with her head and didn't said a thing.

The highway was full of swarming monsters, both mannequins and lying figures, so they ran as fast as they could, avoiding as much as possible, and Beck was really grateful that the Pyramid headed monster was nowhere to be found, and even if it appeared, it would be way easier to avoid it in such an open space since it was pretty slow.

"How far is that hotel?!" asked Beck breathing harshly after an hour of walking

"I think we would take at least 20 more minutes from here" answered Ruby as tired as the boy "But if you want to rest, we can stop a little"

"With all those monsters wandering around?" asked Beck with irony "no thanks. Besides, i need to find... JADE!"

This time there was no doubt, Jade's silhouette ran between the mist towards a near street, Beck didn't thought it twice and chased her, calling her name over and over, not caring if the monsters tried to attack him and pulling Ruby's arm so she wouldn't be attacked either.

The silhouette kept running at full speed, ignoring Beck's screams as he chased it without stopping, he was getting closer and closer, he could almost catch the shadow, but suddenly he stopped so violently that he fell on the ground, taking Ruby down as well, the road was broken, there was a wide bottomless pit between the half of the street where Beck and Ruby where and the other half, where Jade's silhouette went, floating through the bottomless pit.

"Damn it!" said Beck standing up and helping Ruby while the shadow lost in the mist "Are you alright?" asked him to the redhead

"Yeah" said her "I'm sorry you couldn't catch her"

"There must be another way we can get through this bottomless pit!" said Beck desperate "Is there any other way?"

"I don't think so" said the girl pensive "i mean, the whole street's gone..."

"Then we'll jump" said Beck decided, he won't loose Jade now that he found her

"I think's a little too risky" said the girl looking at the pit a little nervous

"You can stay here" said Beck walking back "But i'm going to find Jade"

And without saying anything else, he ran at full speed and when he was almost on the edge, he Jumped...

"NO!" screamed Ruby and pulled Beck's arm with a suprising strenght for such a delicate and shy girl, Beck was taken down and he landed on his back, the girl the covered her mouth in terror

"Oh...my... god" Gasped Ruby and her eyes filled with tears as she helped the boy to stand up "I'm so sorry... i just didn't wanted you to risk your life like that!"

"But i'll loose Jade!" screamded him in anger "I need to...!"

"It may be another way to reach that street!" screamed Ruby "Please Beck! Don't jump!" said her and again hugged him

"O...Okay" said him a little stunned by the girl's reaction "Take me there, but if we cannot cross..."

"We'll find a way" said her smiling and crying at the same time "A way that doesn't impLy you to risk your life

Beck was going to say that he was risking his life by the simple fact of being in that town, but he decided it would be better if he didn't, so he sighed and decided to follow the girl.  
She took him behind a bowling alley, according to her, she used to work there and she knew a secret backdoor, which leaded to an alleyway that was beyond the broken street.  
Ruby actually was right, there was a small emergency door in the deepest part of the bowling alley which indeed leaded to a very narrow alleyway, They both went through it as fast as they could, both because Beck didn't wanted to loose any time and because Ruby seemed really ashamed (yet pretty happy) of being so near of the boy.

As they came out of the alleway, beck looked back and indeed they were on the other side of the bottomless pit, all he had to do now was to find Jade again.

"There!" screamed suddenly Ruby, she was pointing at the silhouette running down the street, it looked like if it was waiting for them all the time

"Follow me" said Beck and both started to chase the shadow, Beck was getting a little frustrated of chasing it

"Oh for gods sake!" screamed him "Jade, stop! it's me, Beck!"

The shadow stopped so suddenly, that both Beck and Ruby stopped as well, Beck was really tired but happy and Ruby's face was almost as red as her hair and she was breathing harshly, for a few seconds nobody moved, Beck thought it was the end of that crazy journey, finally he found Jade and they both would leave that town, but then the shadow rushed inside the nearest building, a pretty big and old building and a big sign above the main door which read "Brookheaven Hospital" Beck shruddered and smiled bitterly, after Jade's death he developed some sort of hate against anything related to the hospitals, but if Jade was inside...

"Why did she had to go inside?" said him smiling bitterly

"Maybe she felt sick" said Ruby innocently while breathing harhsly

"I really doubt there's a doctor or a nurse inside" said Beck fondly

"I'm not too sure about that" said the girl a little nervous. "We don't have to enter if you don't want"

"We have to" said Beck "If she's there..."

"If that's what you wish" sighed Ruby and both went inside.

***E4**

As Beck supposed, the main lobby was deserted, dark and all messed up, like if that hospital was abandoned for years, and Jade was nowhere to be found, which frustrated Beck.  
Ruby's breathing was still harsh, her hands gripping firmly around Beck's arm and she was shaking uncontrollably in fear.  
Without no clue of where to begin, Beck started to try to open each door as he did in the appartments, and just like there, a lot of doors where closed, and nothing interesting was inside the open ones (except for a pair of reloads for the gun and a battery for the lamp).

After registering the first floor completly (which took him a good while since it was pretty big) and making sure Jade wasn't there, Beck and Ruby decided to go up to the second floor, the girl's breathing was still really harsh and Beck started to worry about that.  
She had a really hard time climbing the stairs, and she almost fainted when she finally arrived to the second floor.

"Are you alright?" asked Beck

"Nu... Nurse" said her weakly and with a scared expression on her face

"You want a nurse?" said him confused "I really doubt..."

"Nurse!" screamed her pointing behind Beck, he turned around and he was barely stabbed with a scalpel wielded by a very creepy looking nurse, she was wearing a low-cut blouses with the first several buttons undone, displaying her cleavage, her head was swollen and completly covered in gauze, and she twitched and convulse violently, as if about to burst, the nurse roared and slashed at Beck, who avoided it again and fired directly to the monster's chest, it shruddered a little and it fell to the ground not to move again.

"I guess there was nurses in the hospital after all" said Ruby smiling nervously and staring at the nurse's corpse

"Yeah..." said Beck still pointing at the thing with the gun "It seems so..."

"Come on" said Ruby smiling at him "let's find your... girlfriend" the girl fell on the ground next to the nurse

"Ruby!" said Beck picking her up "What's wrong?!"

"I'm so tired..." said her weakly "I've never walked so much..."

Beck sighed relieved and smiled, he took the girl from the floor (who blushed more than ever) and took her inside a near room and locked the door, there was an old dusty stretcher and he left the girl there.

"Go find your girlfriend" said Ruby with a weak smile "i'll be allright"

"I cannot just leave you here" said him firmly

"If you stay your girlfriend may go away" said her decided "Go, i'll be fine, i just need some sleep"

***E1**  
***E2**  
***E3-1**

"Okay then" said Beck finally "I'll be back as soon as i can"

The girl nodded and smiled, then she turned around in the stretcher and closed her eyes, Beck left the room and he started the search for Jade again, hoping Ruby would be allright in that room...  
***E3-2**

**-Hints-**

**E1**: Beck stared at the girl for a few seconds, not too sure of what to say, but then he remembered that Jade was in that hospital, he must find her right away...

**E2**: Beck didn't said anything, actually looking at the girl so weak and laying in the stretcher made him remember Jade's days at the hospital, he remembered how hard it was for both him and Jade, those were the worst 3 years of his life and the last of Jade's... he waved his head, no he felt a little sad...

**E3-1:** Beck Smiled fondly, he didn't wanted to leave her there, he started to get used to the girl's company and he couldn't avoid risking his life for her, in the way towards the hospital, Beck got a few wounds for protecting her from the monsters (which for some reason, dissapeared by themselves), but he didn't cared, all he wanted was to keep Ruby safe, but he wanted to find Jade too...

**E3-2**: Beck barely took 2 steps away from the door when suddenly a thought invaded his mind: Jade could wait. He rushed back inside the room, the girl shrieked scared and jumped in the stretcher.

"Oh, it's you Beck" said her holding her chest "you scared me, did you forgot something?"

"I..."said him a little ashamed "I just wanted to make sure you were allright"

"You only left for a few seconds you know?" said her smiling but she blushed and her eyes glowed in excitment "but yeah, i'm fine, now hurry or Jade would leave the place"

"Who?" asked him distracted but then he waved his head feeling a little guilty "Oh, yeah, stay here"

"Okay" said her and layed back down in the stretcher

Beck left the room again, he really wanted to find Jade, but he couldn't take Ruby out of his head...

**E4**: ...Why did Jade would enter a hospital? was she sick again?, it didn't made any sense for Beck. He was sure that hospitals in Silent Hill were dangerous, Jade told him, and Cat too, but wait... Cat Has never been in Silent Hill... or yes...?, snapping out of his thoughts Beck walked inside the Hospital...

**OKAY, I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOJED THE CHAPTER AND THE WHOLE STORY SO FAR, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND I HOPE YOU KEEP ENJOYING READING THIS AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING IT :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Flesh Lips And Crumbling Gems

**NEW CHAPTER, ENJOY :D, DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW YOUR HINTS... EXCEPT IF YOU PICKED THE _E4 _HINTS, BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE ONE FOR THAT ENDING xP, BUT IT HAS 2 HINTS FOR ANOTHER ONE INSTEAD ;) WITHOUT FURTHER DO, ENJOY :)**

_**Chapter 6: Flesh Lips and Crumbling Gems**_

Beck left Ruby back in that room, hoping that those weird nurses wouldn't be able to open doors, and talking about doors, he had a plenty of options to find where Jade was hiding, the hospital was huge and it had 4 floors, they took at least 1 hour to register the first one and the second one was even harder, because he had to be avoiding those nurses and some ocassional mannequin.

Lucky for Beck, a lot of doors where locked and unable to open, but every time he found an open door, the room was filled with nurses and there was no traces of Jade, thanks to that, Beck became a lot more agile soon, avoiding the monsters was easiest with each passing second and he was very alert to the sounds on the pocket radio, just in case any monster would try to surprise him.

After what looked like an eternity, Beck managed to check every single room in the second floor without finding any traces of Jade (he only found some gun bullets and a dry battery for the flashlight), He was ready to go to the third floor when he remembered Ruby, he walked towards the room wher he left her but he could listen her snoring a little, Beck smiled and went back to the stairs, thinking that actually it would be easier to avoid the monsters by himself alone than bringing Ruby with him, besides, he didn't wanted to disturb her sleep.

Decided, Beck went upstairs to the 3rd floor, and did the same as in the 2 previous ones, he was getting tired of the same thing, trying to avoid the nurses, try to open the doors when the 90% were closed, and spending hours without a trace of Jade. Again he checked every single room, opening only a pair of doors with nothing useful or interesting on it.

Only the 4th floor was remaining, it was Beck's last chance to find Jade in the hospital, if not, he would have to stick to the original plan and go straight to the Lakeview hotel.

He entered the last floor, but there was nothing, just a plain, enormous rooftop surrounded by grating, there was no rooms, no doors, no monsters, but specially, no signs of Jade.  
Beck realized that it was finally night time, which wasn't something good, if that town was dangerous even when there was daylight, he didn't wanted to know what hid in the darkness of the night.  
He walked a little bit just to have a look at the streets from the 'safe' top of the building, he could see some of the lower floors and the streets seemed empty but he couldn't be sure with that mist.

***E2-1**

Beck walked away, decided to go and sleep in the same room as Ruby and wait for the daylight to continue his search for Jade, but as he turned around, he froze, the Pyramid Head monster appeared out of nothing and hitted him with the hilt of his gigantic knife, the monster's strenght was enough to throw Beck towards the grating, which collapsed with the hit.  
The boy fell down and broke throught the ceiling of the lower floor, blacking out immediatly.

Beck woke up after a good while, he didn't knew how much time it passed, but he realized that, saving a light headache, he was completly unharmed and the roof was completly fixed somehow.  
Another thing that he realized was that he landed behind a door that was locked before, so he had the oportunity to check out that hallway in search for Jade, but the hospital was really different behind that door:  
The most of the floor was covered with blood and all of the doors except for 2 where completly blocked by bloody gauze, some of the floor was replaced by grating as well as part of the walls, and it was twice as dark than usual.

Thinking that the gauze wouldn't be a problem, he tried to open the doors, but the fact that the blood was fresh combined with a horrible and disgusting rotting smell that was coming from each door, made him stop, and he decided to go inside one of the normal doors (one was labeled as 'Emegency stairs' so he went to the other one) , which luckly was open... or maybe not so luckly, something was inside the room (which was like a big kitchen), there was 4... things, he couldn't name it other way, they where bloated, malformed masses of meat and flesh with human-like limbs jutting out from it's top and bottom, suspended in a rusty metal frame. A pair of large, smacking lips where on the bottom of each creature.

They gathered around the boy, trying to wrap their limbs around his neck, he had to crawl on the filthy floor to avoid the attack of the creatures and get away from them, but they floated around with no problems at all, Beck decided it was time to attack.  
He started firing his gun tryin to aim to the lips of the monsters, which looked more vulnerable than the rest of it's bodies, it worked quite nicely since they started backing away, but with 4 of those things, there was always one behind Beck.

He managed to defeat 3 of those things, but the last one was extremly fast, he couldn't aim correctly and before he could do something, the monster wrapped it's limbs around his neck, lifing him from the floor a few inches, Beck couldn't breathe, he listened the door opening as the monster dragged towards the ceiling...

"BECK!" screamed a known voice

"Ja...Jade?" said him weakly as a blurred red figure was heading at full speed towards the monster he felt the monster shaking because someone hitted it, the limbs wrapping around his neck loosened and he broke free, taking a deep breath and holding his neck, Ruby was hitting the monster with a steel pipe she tore up from the sink, the water was flowing without stopping while the girl brutally hitted the creature, which stopped moving after a while, Ruby threw the pipe away and he was breathing harshly.  
Beck stood up slowly watching at the hanging motionless creature, Ruby had her blue eyes wide opened and holding her chest while breathing harshly, she started crying a second after that, the boy walked towards her, but before he could walk 3 or 4 steps, the girl rushed towards Beck and hugged him.

"Are you alright?!" asked the girl shaking uncontrollably

"Ye...Yeah" said Beck a little surprised by Ruby's reaction "Thanks to you" The girl smiled with her eyes filled with tears

"Don't Leave Me!" screamed her still crying "Be more careful please! When all the hospital became like this i was so scared and..."

"Just calm down" said Beck honestly "I will, and you said all the hospital is like this?" the girl agreed slowly

"It happened all of sudden," said her "I woke up because i listened sirens and the walls started changing, I freaked out and ran away, looking for you"

"Well I'm lucky you found me" said Beck smiling "that think would've killed me if you didn't appeared"

"Don't even say it" said Ruby gasping scared "I don't think i would be able to be alone again"

"Let's get out of here" answered Beck with a smile, the girl agreed cleaning the tears from her eyes Beck started walking towards the hospital exit but Ruby stopped him.

"The main stairs are blocked" said the girl "There's at least 25 nurses swarming around them" added her with a shiver

"Then we should take the emergency stairs just like I did back in the appartments" said Beck turning around and walking towards the opposite direction, followed by the girl.

According to a sign next to the stairs, they were in the 3rd floor, so they went down the stairs 2 floors to reach the first one and leave that horrible hospital, Beck sighed when they arrived to the door, but then he groaned as it was blocked, and it didn't mattered how much they tried, the door didn't budge.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ruby still pushing the door with any result

"Maybe..." said Beck looking back, there was still 1 floor to go down, maybe if they went down they could find another stairway to go to the first floor and get out... "Let's go down the basement" said Beck decided "We can find another way to go to the first floor down there"

Ruby looked nervous but she didn't complained and followed Beck right away, the room got darker and darker with each step they took, Beck felt uneasy all of sudden, like if he shouldn't be down there, he had the feeling that something hoe¡rrible could happen if he kept going, and Ruby seemed as nervous as him, but she smiled and agreed when he slowly opened the door.  
There was a long and dark corridor, it was 2 and a half or 3 feet wide at most, they couldn't see anything beyond 3 feet away.

"I'll go first" said Beck, thinking that if something appeared in front of them, he could take care of it.

After walking around for a few minutes, Beck realized that the it was more a Labyrinth than a normal corridor, it twisted several times, but it didn't had another paths to take, it was just a long, twisted corridor with nothing on it.

"I Don't like this" said Ruby really scared, Beck was going to answer, but a sound made him freeze for a second: A metallic screech.

"Shit!" said Beck knowing what was next "Ruby, Run!"

Freaked out, the girl started to run behind Beck, the metallic screech was getting closer, if that thing appeared in front of them they wouldn't stand a chance, but when the Pyramid headed monster appeared right behind Ruby, who squealed in panic, Beck didn't had any other option but to pull the girl's arm and run faster, but for some reason, the monster wasn't as slow as the one he fought back in the appartments, no matter how fast they ran, the monster was always behind them, Beck then realized that the monster wasn't carrying that heavy great knife, it was carrying a long spear.  
The panic took over Beck, he just kept running, ignoring the fact that Ruby was left behind since she slowed down a little, he was just concentrated in the small square of light at the end of the corridor, it was an elevator which could take them out of that hell.  
Beck Smiled as he arrived to the small elevator, now he just needed Ruby to arrive, but as soon as he stepped in, the elevator doors started closing slowly

"BECK!" screamed Ruby in panic as the boy tried to hold them without any success

"DAMN IT!" said Beck mashing the button on the elevator to make it stop "OPEN UP!"

"BECK!" screamed the girl again as she managed to reach the doors, but the remaining space was too narrow for her to go inside, only her pale hand was inside the elevator

"BECK, HELP ME!" Screamed Ruby really scared, trying to get inside the elevator, Beck was pulling her arm to help her but the space was too narrow

"SHIT!" said him pulling the doors and mashing the buttons "OPEN UP, STUPID ELEVATOR!"

The monster was closer and closer, the girl kept screaming in paninc and the boy was desperately trying to open the elevator, suddenly something else went inside it and made Beck walk back, his face was covered with blood and the tip of the spear went through Ruby's chest.

"Be...Beck" said the girl with weak voice and her blue eyes wide open, her hand slowly fell and went out of the elevator and the doors closed completly

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RUBY!" screamed Beck hitting the elevator's door as it started to go up...

***E1**  
***E2-2**  
***E3**

Beck slowly walked outside the hospital, it was still nightime which didn't made him feel better, he was tempted to go back to the hospital and lock himself inside one room and spend the night there, but knowing that his only companion's corpse was one floor bellow him made Beck feel uneasy.  
Not sure what to do next, he looked at the map to try to find some sort of clue and he saw a name: Lakeview hotel, he remembered that he was heading there before entering the hospital so he decided that heading towards there was his best option...

-HINTS-

***E1:** She was dead, it was so sad indeed and now he was all alone again, but there was no turning back now, he was about to find Jade, he could feel it, and crying for someone who looked like her wouldn't help him find Jade...

***E2-1**: Looking around, something called Beck's attention: there was a diary in the middle of the roof, he walked towards it and started reading:

-May 9-  
Rain.  
Stared out the window all day.  
Peaceful here — nothing to do, I'm totally bored.  
Still not allowed to go outside, stupid doctors...

-May 10-

Still raining.  
Talked with the doctor a little,  
I know, I'm pathetic and weak  
Even when everyone think's i'm strong.

-May 11-  
Rain again.  
I'm getting sick of this weather  
Don't feel like writing

-May 12-  
Rain as usual.  
I don't want to cause any more trouble for anyone,  
but I'm a bother either way.  
It's too hard like this, It's just too hard...

-May 13-  
It's clear outside finally  
The doctors told me I've been released,  
I've got to go home but i know the reason,  
I'm D- and they want me to spend my last hours with him...

A tear ran down Beck's cheek, that diary... he knew that diary, there was no other explanation... she felt like a trouble, she was sad, she was aware she would die soon...

***E2-2**: Ruby was gone, he failed again, first with Jade and now with her... was he that useless?! Couldn't he protect a single person without failing?!, Beck was angry at himself, now he wasn't sure if he was able to keep going on the search for Jade without failing...

***E3**: He was stupid... why would he had to chase Jade inside that hospital?! if he listened Ruby, she would be alive now, but no!, he had to find Jade!, and now he lost both his girlfriend and the only girl who could replace her, but now he had to stick to the original plan and find Jade...

** I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND THE STORY SO FAR, I HOPE YOU'RE LIKING THIS HINTS STYLE TOO AND I WOULD REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHICH HINTS YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING SO FAR :D, THANKS FOR READING**

**I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE SOME REVIEWS OF THE STORY SO FAR :)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Secret Prison

**SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS SO LATE, TODAY WAS A REALLY BUSY DAY FOR ME, I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER ANYWAYS, NOW FOR THE HINTS, THERE'S A NEW PAIRING IMPLIED ON THE ****_E1_**** HINTS xD I HOPE SOME OF YOU LIKE IT AND I KNOW SOME OF YOU WOULD HATE ME FOR THAT, BUT THE WHOLE POINT OF THE HINTS IS TO GIVE A UNIQUE ENDING FOR EACH HINT, HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY SO FAR :)**

**BTW THANKS FOR 1000+ VIEWS :3**

**ENJOY**

_**Chapter 7: The Secret Prison**_

Beck was walking down the dark streets of Silent hill all alone again, Ruby's death shocked him a lot, the small dry blood stains on the boy's face where the last remains of the only 'not crazy' companion he found, But he forced himself to focus, since the streets during the night were filled with mannequin monsters, nurses and lying figures, they where easy to avoid in such an open space, but when they were twice as dangerous as before, like if the darkness made them stronger, besides when he found a group of more than 3 it was extremly difficult to successfully escape from them without any harm. That, combined with the fact that the monsters appeared out of nothing from the most bizzare and unexpected places retained Beck in the streets for a longer time than he expected, by the time he arrived to the street that, according to Ruby, leaded directly towards the Lakeview hotel, he thought it would've been easier to sleep in the hospital and wait for the day. But now only a straight highway separated Beck from Jade and he wasn't going to give up just then.

He spent at least 2 more hours walking straight, finding only a pair of easily avoidable mannequin monsters in his way, he was walking faster, wondering when the sunrise was going to be.  
Beck passed an art gallery next to a small pier which most likely had a boat to reach the hotel, but he decided to take the long way since there was like 10 nurses swarming around the entrance. He started running even when he was really worn out,  
he wanted to finish that crazy adventure and find Jade (or not) to leave that God-forsaken town.

"Beck!" he listened someone screaming his name, which made him stop so sudden that he felt, he quickly turned around, but there was no one there, he didn't wanted to answer the call in case there was any monster around, he kept staring into the darkness and the mist, forcing his eyes as much as he could to see between them, but no matter how much he did that, he couldn't see anyone. Shrugging, he turned around and he had to fall yet again, this time on his back, the road was broken like that time he saw Jade, and if it wasn't for that mysterious voice that came out of nowhere, he would've fall into the bottomless pit.

He was extremly annoyed about the road being broken because that meanth he would have to either find another route to reach the hotel, or to fight the nurses to get into the pier, and pray that there was nothing inside the lake (in case he had to swim)

***E4**

Resigned, he walked back, thinking that he could sleep inside that art gallery and wait to the morning, hoping the nurses would dissapear in the daytime, the place wasn't that big, having only 2 small rooms, everything was messed up as he expected, some of the paintings were gone and the counter was totally destroyed. He sat down for a few minutes on a small creaky chair before one of the paintings called his attention.

"It's him...!" said Beck as he walked towards a painting of the red pyramid headed monster holding a spear, several human figures where clinging inside iron grates and the monster seemed like an executioner.

The painting was labeled as _Misty days, Remains of the Judgment_, he shivered as he saw the tip of the spear, the last time he saw that thing was when it was piercing Ruby's chest. Taking a closer look he could see a small button on the tip of the monster's helmet, he pressed it just for curiosity and a near wall blew up with a big blast, revealing a secret passageway behind it.

Beck peeked inside, but he couldn't see a thing, it seemed like it went down to a some sort of secret basement. Thinking, or rather, hoping that it was an alternate route towards the lake, Beck decided to follow the passageway, walking slowly in the darkness, hoping any monsters would be inside, because it was extremly small and narrow, Beck had to lower his head a little bit because the cieling was too low.

The boy walked straight for at least 5 minutes, that thing didn't looked like if it had an end, and turning around wasn't an option since the hole in the wall looked like a tiny dot of light in the far. Finally after 10 more minutes of walking, he found an old rusty door, it looked like if it hasn't been opened in years, With a shaky hand, Beck opened it and went inside.

"What the hell?!" said him as he was inside some sort of cylindrical room with water in the floor, like if it was the bottom of an ancient well, and there was nothing else, a little frustrated of having to go all the way up again, he turned towards the door, but it was gone. The panic took over Beck, What was he going to do?! he was trapped maybe miles underground with no food or water, and he couldn't see anything at the top of the well, most likely it was blocked, and even if it wasn't, the walls were slimy and flat, there was no way to climb them up. It seemed like the adventure in Silent Hill was finally over, but he never thought it would end with him trapped inside a gloomy room, starving to death, he always thought he could find Jade and leave that place forever.

"DAMN IT!" screamed him kicking the nearest wall, the boy sighed more relieved than ever as the wall fell down, revealing another door, there was still hope!

The door took Beck to the sewage system which was surprisingly _clean_ (or at least cleaner than the one's he knew) but swarming with bugs and lying figures, there was a specially tense moment where he was surrounded by lying figures and his lamp ran out of batteries, but he managed to escape from them and replace the battery at the same time, thanks to the one he found in the hospital (the lamp worked even when the battery was dry, things just worked different in Silent Hill).

Passing 2 rooms filled with water, Beck found himself inside a really old and rusty kitchen, there was pots everywhere and the smell of rotting food made him feel dizzy and almost made him throw up (if he only had eaten something). The boy quickly left that room and he found himself inside some sort of an old Prison hallway, the only reason he knew that was because there was a small map with the label _Toluca Prison_ on it, taking a closer look he found 3 small squares marked inside one of the cells, and a big red line painted on a door that leaded to the stairs.

Beck took the map and decided to check the stairs first, even thought he knew what that red line meanth, and when he arrived, his suspicions confirmed, the door was closed tightly, but he saw it had 3 square shaped holes, like if something fitted on it, there was a phrase avobe them:

"When the 3 lovers are reunited, the path to the hell would be revealed" read Beck, not finding any sense to those words, he tried to open it by force, but it was useless, and Beck was glad there was no monsters around, because by then he would be screwed if there was any near, he spent a good while trying to open the door with any success

"What the heck's that supposed to mean?!" groaned Beck after giving up on trying to open it, then he saw the 3 small squares marked on the map, maybe...

He started his way towards the cell with the squares marked, again, he was glad there was no monsters around, because the cell rooms were extremely narrow, the cells were very small and gloomy, anyone who was insed those cells would've been very depressed, but the Prisons weren't supposed to be comfortable anyways.

Waving his head to snap out, he headed directly to the cell marked as _C 3-12_ in the map, where the 3 small squares where marked, he could listen persons walking inside the cells, mumbling random words, even when there was no one on them.

With a shaky hand, Beck opened the door of the C 3-12 cell, he slowly went inside, reading his gun just in case something was inside, but there was nothing dangerous inside but 3 small square-shaped paintings...

***E1**  
***E2**  
***E3**

Suddenly, an idea appeared on Beck's mind:

"The lovers!" said him looking at the paintings, they would fit perfectly on that weird door, and even when he didn't liked the idea of taking 'the path to hell' he was pretty sure any doors would lead him to the exit of that place but that specific path, so, ignoring all the voices around him, he rushed back towards the door again, he put the 3 paintings on the holes and the door unlocked by itself, behind it there was a long stairway heading down, he couldn't figure out how a stairway heading down would take him out there since he was already underground, but if a dry battery made the lantern work, maybe the stairs would take him out.

He started heading down, it was twice as dark as the first passageway he took to arrive there, but twice as big too, it was way easier to climb down the stairway, arriving to an elevator big enough to put a car inside, again, it only headed down.

"Why not?" said him resigned and pressed the button, the elevator shook a little and it slowly started heading down, Beck sat down on the floor, closing his eyes and falling asleep after a few minutes, he woke up only because the elevator stopped moving, he didn't knew how much he slept, but he just stood up and was about to leave the elevator. Suddenly, a rain of what looked like balls of flesh started to fall, but when Beck could see them better, her realized that actually where Mannequin monsters, completly contorted into a ball, and as soon as they landed, they attacked Beck, The boy rushed as fast as he could towards the only door at the end of the hallway, praying that it was the exit of that place and being chased by at least 15 of those things.

The way to the door felt horribly long to Beck, and when he finally arrived, he pulled it violenlty and then slammed it back to close it, he froze for a second as he found himself in a really disturbing room, there was big tubes all over the walls inside of each tube, there was a grey decaying body and only the feet could be seen, there was a stretcher in the middle of the room with another body under a white blanket, feeling really disturbed, he crossed the room and opened the next door, inside of it everything was upside down, there was a flower pot stuck to an upside down window, defiying all physical laws, and the only thing inside of that room was a gigantic hole on the floor (or the roof, he wasn't sure by then), and no matter how much he forced his eyes, he couldn't see the bottom.

Beck was really scared, there was no escape, he could listen the mannequin monsters heading towards there, he only had 2 choices: Either stay there and die for sure attacked by the mannequins or to jump into the hole, and maybe survive.

"Okay" said him as the mannequins busted inside the room "Here goes nothing!" the boy rushed towards the hole and jumped inside...

**-Hints-**

***E1**: Taking a closer look, Beck realized they had something written on the back part with a dark red ink that looked creepily similiar to blood, he took one and he could read _Potrait of the Lost Lover_, Beck turned it around and his heart jumped as he found a painting of Jade, she had her eyes closed like if she was sleeping and she was smiling.  
Quickly he took the second one, Labeled as the _Potrait of The Decided Lover_, the boy gasped as he found a painting of himself, he looked extremly concentrated on it, A little curious, he raised the 3rd one, Labeled as the _Potrait of the Future Lover...?_ he found a familiar face on it, the face of the girl that supported him the most after Jade's death, she was the one who forced him to eat and always was taking care of him, but he didn't remembered her because all that happened so far, it was a caramel colored face with long and curly dark brown hair and her brown eyes brimming in happiness, and those cheekbones, how could he forget those cheekbones?

"...Tori" said him a little surprised, he didn't even remembered her, and now she was there, for no appearent reason, smiling from a potrait he found inside an old Prison, but what did the _Future Lover_ thing meanth? and why did it had a question mark at the end?...

***E2:** Taking a closer look, Beck realized they had something written on the back part with a dark red ink that looked creepily similiar to blood, he took one and he could read _Potrait of the Lost Lover_, Beck turned it around and his heart jumped as he found a painting of Jade, Beck felt dreadful because she looked like if she was writhing in pain.  
Quickly he took the second one, Labeled as the _Potrait of The Failed Lover_, Beck's heart broke as he found a disgustingly realistic painting of Ruby being stabbed by the Pyramid Head, with a shiver and a dreadful sight on his face, he took the last one, labeled as the _Potrait of the Doomed lover_, with a bitter smile he saw a painting of himself, he looked really depressed and gloomy in the painting, and he actually felt that way, Was he really doomed?, all that trip to Silent Hill would be useless if he was already doomed since the begining...

***E3:** Taking a closer look, Beck realized they had something written on the back part with a dark red ink that looked creepily similiar to blood, he took one and he could read _Potrait of the Lost Lover_, Beck turned it around and his heart jumped as he found a painting of Ruby smiling peacefully, Beck stared for a few seconds at the girl's face with a nostalgic smile in his own face.  
Quickly he took the second one, Labeled as the _Potrait of The Forgotten Lover_, the boy gasped as he found a painting of Jade, he felt a little uneasy since the girl seemed quite angry, she was frowning like she never did and her eyes were so narrowed that at first he thought they were closed.  
Putting that painting away, he took the 3rd one, labeled as _Potrait of The Pained Lover_, the boy was staring at a painting of himself with a confused expression on his face...

***E4:** None of what happened so far made sense for Beck, he was sure he listened about broken highways, weird monsters and blocked paths, but he couldn't remember who told him about that...

**OKAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER, IF YOU PICKED THE ****_E1_**** HINTS AND YOU DIDN'T LIKED WHAT I DID WIITH IT, I'M REALLY SORRY :(, I JUST FELT LIKE GIVING A SECOND POSSIBLE PAIRING FOR ONE OF THE ENDINGS, IF YOU DIDN'T LIKED IT, YOU CAN ALWAYS PICK A DIFFERENT HINT SET.**

**I HOPE YOU ENYOJED THIS ANYWAYS, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE HINTS AND THE STORY SO FAR, I REALLY WOULD APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS :D**

**THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE :P**


End file.
